Class Act (Fan Version)
Plot The Plot starts with a forest which scrolls to a lake (With Al Capone fishing in it) and fainlly scrolls to a school. Inside the school is play. Cuddles is a Christmas tree, Toothy is Caroll singer and Mime is a Candy Cane. During the play, Cuddles trips and causes a piece of his costume to break which causes it to fall and kill Trippy and causes Toothy to freak out. This also causeses Sapphire and Ale to flip out. Sapphire attacks Robo Star while Ale attacks Superspeed.Sapphire Has A knife (Unkown Where She Got it) And She Grabs Robo Star And Throws Him Up into The Air And Spears Him When Hes In The Air.Ale Has A Gun (Unkown Where She Got It Too O_O) And HeadShots SuperSpeed.Flippy and Rex Walk In From The Front Door Flippy Sees This And Flips Out But Rex Resisted And Runs To Ale Shaking Her To Stop Her Flipping Out And She Tries To Knife Him Rex Then Looks At Flippy And Sapphire Flippys Gone He Just Sees Cuddles Dead Body (Mean While) Sapphire and Ale Stops Flipping Out And Looks For Rex And Flippy Sapphire Is Very Worried About Flippy.Rex Sees Flippy Stabing Nutty He Grabs A Bucket Off Water And Tips It Over Flippy.Flippy Stops Flipping And Looks for Sapphire And Ale They Find Eachother They Are Very Happy To See Eachother Agian. However as Toothy notices the dead remains of Trippy,RoboStar,Superspeed and Cuddles, he panics and drops his candle and ignites Fatty which also sets the school ablaze causing everyone to scream in horror. As they run out, the panicking crowd end up trampling Beth and Rex After everyone runs out, blood and gore is everywhere. Shaky's eye is gorged out, Cheeks and Pia have broken arms and Lily is crying over Mime's corpse Toothy looks around and feels despaired, however as he sees a shooting star in the sky he feels determined and sings once more. This cause everyone (including RoboStar's, Superspeed's, remains) to stop crying and whimpering and everyone smiles. Soon everyone gathers around the burned school building and sing with Toothy until the school explodes killing everyone (with the possible exception of Al Capone who was still and fishing and Splendid). Deaths 1 Trippy was hit in the head by a piece of Cuddles costume. Possibly damaging his brain 2 RoboStar was stabbed by Sapphire and ether dies of blood loss or when the building explodes. 3. Superspeed was shot in the head by Ale and ethics died from that or when the building explodes. 4. Fatty was set on fire igniting him 5. Rosy and Rex were trampled (Rex Was Seen At The End Bieng exploded But His Eyes Open Then It Ends.) 6. Mime died getting out of the building (death not seen just his corpse) 5. Everyone else (ribbons,lily,britton,pia,shaky,cheeks,Swords,freckles,Boris,Ava,sana,cookie,coach z,xinx,Peppery,shivers,Beth,al Capone,toothy,splendid Flippy,spite And ziggles) all die in the explosion. Al Capones death however is debatable. As the lake he was fishing in may have been far enough for him to survive Trivia 1 Besides the canon characters (toothy, cuddles, mime,splendid and Flippy) Al Capone is the only non-regular fan character to appear in this episode as he is a real-life character 2 This fan episode has the most characters and the most deaths. Gallery Britton and Ribbons.png|Britton showing Ribbons the Play, while Ribbons is scared because of the deaths. Sapphire vs Robo Star.png|Sapphire Flipped Out and about to kill Robo Star Hurt Spite.png|Spite Hurt Ziggles Tthret.png|Zigz about to attack Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes